


My Starlight

by sorayai



Series: G'raha Tia x Beth Draconic [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance, Starlight Celebration, Two warriors of light, sisters of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayai/pseuds/sorayai
Summary: A short story about a heartwarming Starlight Celebration between the Sisters of Light, G'raha Tia and Alphinaud.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: G'raha Tia x Beth Draconic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188245
Kudos: 1





	My Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> The Sisters of Light are Beth Draconic and Nayia Phantomedge. They're both Warriors of Light but have been more commonly called "Sisters of Light" because of their closeness.
> 
> Nayia is my best friend's Warrior of Light <3

The Starlight Celebration was drawing near, and most of the Scions seemed to be busy with their own agendas. Most notably, Nayia Phantomedge, one of the Sisters of Light, was out helping with Mor Dhona's Starlight festivities and had taken Alphinaud along with her. Beth Draconic, the other Sister of Light, remained at the Rising Stones with G'raha Tia.

  
  


As the city around them became aglow with lights and decorations, Beth made the suggestion to decorate the Rising Stones while the other Scions were out on other duties. 

  
  


"It would be fun, don't you think? This will be the first holiday since you've returned," Beth said with a smile. "We can get gifts for everyone, too. What do you say, G'raha? There are plenty of decorations being sold right here in Mor Dhona, so it shouldn't be difficult." 

  
  


"Mm, decorating for the Starlight Celebration... Ah, it has been far too many years since I had the time to participate in holiday festivities," his ears wiggled as a slight smile touched his lips. "Aye, let's surprise the others. Shall we go out to Mor Dhona together then, Beth?" 

  
  


With a nod, Beth affectionately brushed G'raha's shoulder with a hand and raced out of the Rising Stones. His tail wagged shyly for a moment before he followed after her. Together, they collected far too many decorations for them all to actually fit inside the Rising Stones--still, Beth insisted that having too much was never a problem.

  
  


Meanwhile, Nayia and Alphinaud were in New Gridania, helping other volunteers pack up their caravans to deliver supplies to the needy in Eorzea. Their next destination was the Brume in Ishgard, and both of them were excited to return to the snowy land once more.

  
  


"It's been quite some time since we journeyed to Ishgard together, has it not?" Alphinaud mused as he carried a small sack of wheat.

  
  


Beside him, Nayia carried ten men's share of supplies, placing them into the back of the caravan without breaking a sweat. "Yeah. I wonder how Aymeric's doing? They've been working hard rebuilding Ishgard, and I'm glad we're able to help out this way. I think I'll pay a visit to Haurchefant, too. I want to tell him all about the First..."

  
  


"I'd like to pay my respects as well to Ser Haurchefant... and Lady Ysayle too." Alphinaud sighed gently as he loaded up the wheat. "It looks like that was the last of it. Our next job is to guard the caravan from monsters and would-be thieves, yes?"

  
  


"Yeah. A shame there's no airship, but I guess taking the scenic route's pretty fun too... especially because it means we'll be able to spend a little more time together, Alphi." The Miqo'te smiled slightly at him, and his face flushed.

  
  


"Y-Yes. Indeed. At any rate, it looks like the others are getting ready. Shall we each take a chocobo and follow along?"

  
  


"Hehe. Why don't we try riding one together?"

  
  


"T-Together...?" He stepped back slightly, eyes darting back and forth.

  
  


"Mm... I just thought it could be fun," she made her way over to the chocobo stables with Alphinaud trailing behind, looking conflicted. "But it looks like there are two chocobos set aside for our use, anyway. What do you want to do...?"

  
  


"Hrm... W-Well... I suppose we could--" He froze when she turned to look at him. "...W-We could, perhaps... ride one together? If the chocobo doesn't mind, of course..."

  
  


After speaking with the chocobokeep, he assured them that they could in fact ride on the older of the two chocobos together--a light pink bird named Tulip. And so in the end, they rode on Tulip together, leading the way for the supply caravan.

  
  


At first, Alphinaud was incredibly shy and did not touch Nayia whatsoever. She thought he was adorable, so she could not help teasing him by making Tulip run faster. Thus, a startled Alphinaud had no choice but to gently wrap his arms around her waist as the bird dashed down the road. "It's great, isn't it?" Nayia exclaimed.

  
  


"P-Perhaps we should slow down, just a little? I, ah... I'm not used to this..."

  
  


"Haha. I'm sorry," Nayia had Tulip slow down to a leisurely pace, and her young Elezen companion sighed in relief. "I just can't help but remember how Beth and I used to race our chocobos some years ago. It was so much fun."

  
  


"I imagine watching the Sisters of Light racing would be quite a show," he chuckled. "I've no doubt Alisaie would insist on competing as well."

  
  


"Maybe we could do that someday... I'm glad at least for now, things are stable--as can be, anyway. I just want to enjoy this year's Starlight Celebration with everyone before things get crazy again. I'm happy to have a little break...and I know Beth is too."

  
  


"Indeed... That being said..." he slowly removed his hands from Nayia's waist with a red face. "This may very well be our first time enjoying Starlight together since we met. I wonder, what sort of gift might you fancy, Nayia...? N-Not that I think I need to wait for a holiday to gift you something, it's just-- you've done so much for us all, and I'd like to...show my thanks."

  
  


Nayia's face flushed slightly, but she hid it from her voice. "...Just spending time with you is enough for me, Alphinaud. Really."

  
  


Alphinaud closed his eyes and lowered his head, thanking his lucky stars that she could not see his face going completely rosy. He had not the words to speak in response, but Nayia understood all too well what his silence meant and it warmed her heart.

  
  


===== 

G'raha Tia was standing on top of a stool, placing a gigantic, brilliant star-shaped ornament atop the tree that he and Beth had decorated together. At the same time, she herself was hanging up garland and multicolored lights. Nearly everything in the Rising Stones was decorated somehow, whether it be lights on every imaginable place or festive knickknacks on every surface--save of course, for the Scions' personal spaces.

  
  


"How's it going over there with that star, G'raha?" Beth glanced back at him and held back a giggle when she saw him struggling to reach the top of the tree. Even on his tiptoes he couldn't reach; the fur on his ears and tail prickled as he unconsciously growled and stretched himself as much as he could.

  
  


He didn't seem to hear her since he was so fixated on placing the star perfectly, and so Beth came up from behind him and placed her hands on his waist and lifted him up. "There you go!" she laughed when he yelped and glanced back at her, ears drooping.

  
  


"Ah... Th-Thank you," he stammered, focusing on the task at hand once again; finally, the star was placed atop the tree, completing its picturesque look. "You can...put me down now." His ears waggled slightly and his tail swished in his embarrassment, and Beth put him down.

  
  


"You're so cute," The tall Elezen woman leaned down and kissed his forehead, and in response he pouted. "The tree looks great. I'm glad I let you do most of it... you've got this great sense of aesthetic."

  
  


G'raha Tia crossed his arms and his ears pricked up in satisfaction. "I am glad you think so." He looked around at the rest of the Rising Stones, most of which Beth had been decorating while he was perfecting the tree. "Haha, this place looks quite lively now. I think the other Scions will be surprised," his tail wagged happily. "Do you think they will like it?"

  
  


"Alphinaud will, and probably Alisaie... Tataru too, but I'm not sure about the others. I'm sure it'll be fine though, after all...nothing wrong with a little holiday spirit. Besides, I want to celebrate. I haven't been this happy in a very long time," Beth smiled as she looked down at G'raha, who fidgeted slightly. "You deserve to have a great holiday."

  
  


"As do you..." he cleared his throat. "Ahem... Anyway, shall we be going to Ul'Dah next? I've heard much and more about the markets there--not all of it _pleasant,_ but at the very least, I can be certain there will be a wide selection of merchandise."

  
  


Beth crossed her arms. "How much gil do you have on you, G'raha?"

  
  


His ears drooped and he lowered his arms. "Ah... perhaps ten thousand?" The Miqo'te placed a hand on his chin. "...Hmm, 'tis true I wouldn't even be able to afford the most paltry of gifts as it stands..." He frowned, feeling at a loss. "...and I would not dare to tap into the Scions' coffers for something personal..."

  
  


"Before anything," Beth began, raising a finger. "I must teach you how to avoid being scammed in Ul'Dah. Merchants there are fierce and underhanded, you know? Not all of them, but most of them will charge you 100,000 gil for a glass of water if you seem naive enough to fall for whatever marketing shite they throw at you."

  
  


G'raha blinked. "I-Indeed...?"

  
  


"Yeah," she frowned. "Trust me, it happened to me as a child. Nowadays they run when they see me... Haha, as they should." When she saw him smile awkwardly, she laughed again. "Okay, first: haggling. Look, you want to buy this bow from me..." Beth pulls a bow out from her pack. "How much are you willing to pay?"

  
  


G'raha hesitated. "I, er... H-How much is it worth...?"

  
  


"No. You can't be wishy-washy, or they're gonna tell you its some lost dead king from 50 million years ago's legendary forgotten artifact bow made from the rarest sacred wood blah blah blah and try to take everything you own, including your CLOTHES!"

  
  


"My... clothes?" His eyes widened in fright, and Beth nodded.

  
  


"G'raha, I have no doubt in my mind that every single merchant in Ul'Dah would try to scam you. You look too innocent."

  
  


"Well..." He slumped slightly.

  
  


"Hmm... I've got an idea. Let's walk through the entire city together," she laughed almost evilly. "Holding hands."

  
  


G'raha's tail shot right up. "H-Holding hands...?" His face immediately flushed. "Not that I mind, of course..." He smiled weakly. "It would be our first time holding hands in public since... I came back to the Source." The more he thought of it, the happier he looked.

  
  


Beth couldn't help but blush and slightly turned her head away. "Y-Yeah. But the point is! Everyone will see us together and they won't DARE try to cheat you!"

  
  


"Aye... So you wish to use your influence as the Warrior of Light to strike fear into their hearts to behave as honest merchants... though I can't help but feel sorry for the others who may be cheated out of their hard-earned gil..." G'raha's tail waved back and forth dubiously.

  
  


"Yeah... I know. But Nanamo's done a good job at reforming the place. It's not as bad as it was when I was growing up there...but you know, it's just going to take time. If I was rich I'd love to help out myself, but I just don't have the time," Beth sighed deeply. "Anyway! Let's not sweat the details for now, huh? We can still have a good time together, can't we?"

  
  


G'raha Tia came around quickly, offering a gentle smile. "Indeed we can. But still, that does not alleviate my gross lack of resources..." He crossed his arms.

  
  


"I know you won't accept money from me, so why don't we do some hunts together and earn some money that way? We can also join adventurers' parties who are looking for help and the Guild will give us a reward for lending a hand. What do you say, G'raha? Ready to break in those adventuring boots of yours? Hehe, alternatively... we could go dungeon delving for treasure! It's all up to you. Any one of those will surely earn us a good sum!"

  
  


The Miqo'te's tail wagged excitedly. "Ah, so many choices! Do you have a preference?"

  
  


"My preference is whatever you find the most fun."

  
  


G'raha Tia rubbed his arm bashfully, his ears twitching. "W-Well... In that case, perhaps... dungeon delving together with you sounds to be quite enticing!"

  
  


"Then I know the perfect place! We'll go to Dravania. Many artifacts from Zenith were stolen by Nidhogg's underlings, so they're likely still to be buried somewhere in his many lairs. If we find them and bring them back, I know the dragons of Anyx Trine will reward us handsomely... and plus, I've been looking forward to seeing them again."

  
  


G'raha widened his eyes. "Ah, yes! You were raised by Dravanians, were you not? I do recall you divulging that to me before we journeyed into the Crystal Tower..."

  
  


"Right, and I can't wait to tell them all about _you_ , G'raha. My knight in shining armor, as it were, traveling through time and space to save me and Naya from the very clutches of death! Reunited after years apart, an old love rekindled into an undying flame once more~"

  
  


G'raha Tia closed his eyes, looking unbelievably shy. "Y-You flatter me so. Are you really going to regale them with such a... passionate retelling of our story?"

  
  


Beth winked at him and stuck out her tongue. "Of course."

  
  


"You mustn't, I-- Ah, wait...!" He began to protest, only for Beth to dart off out of the Rising Stones. "Beth...!" He held out a hand towards her before shaking his head, then ran off after her. Then, they flew to the Dravanian Forelands on Beth's Manacutter.

  
  


=====

During this time of year, the snowfall in Ishgard was even heavier and the air was far chillier. It was lucky, then, that Alphinaud planned ahead and packed himself and Nayia warm clothes and comfortable long coats. They parted ways with the caravan and brought some supplies with them into the city that was frosted with snow.

  
  


"So much snow!" Nayia exclaimed, her ears wiggling excitedly as she ran over to a pile of snow and scooped some into her hands. "Alphi, wouldn't it be fun to make a snowman before we leave? Since I grew up in Ul'Dah, I had never seen snow until I came here with you all to Ishgard... on that fateful day. So maybe we could make some nicer memories here..."

  
  


Alphinaud paused for a moment and gazed at her, taking in her delighted expression, and smiled warmly. "I would love to, Nayia. Why don't we find a nice spot later, then?"

  
  


Nayia nodded and returned to the supply cart they were tasked with bringing, and headed with Alphinaud to the Brume. They spent almost an hour handing out goods to the needy and saw a few familiar faces while doing so.

  
  


One such person was an elderly carpenter who was helping to rebuild--a man named Uplort Gitamort, one of the many Ishgardians who felt indebted to the Sisters of Light. After the two Scions finished their duties, Uplort greeted them warmly.

  
  


"Ah, 'tis good to see you both again, friends of Ishgard. Helping out as always, are you? Feeling hungry, perhaps? I just finished a pot of chowder and made more than enough for three." The friendly old man tipped his hat.

  
  


"Ser Gitamort! It's good to see you!" Nayia folded her hands together happily. "Actually yeah, I'm starving. We've been working all day and didn't stop to eat yet. I'd love to join you and do some catching up! You too, right Alphinaud?"

  
  


"Of course. Ser Gitamort has always been kind to us. I'd not pass up an opportunity to have his winning chowder for anything!" Alphinaud exclaimed. "Perhaps you can also tell us how the restoration efforts have been going here in Ishgard, as well. We'd love to be of help if we can." With a nod, Ser Gitamort led the pair away to his home, chatting all the while.

  
  


After sharing a delicious meal together, the Scions planned to return to Mor Dhona and meet up with Beth and G'raha. But all the while, Nayia could not help but notice all the beautiful wood carvings decorating Uplort's home and suddenly became fascinated with the idea of giving such carvings to Alphinaud and the others.

  
  


Having a keen eye, Ser Gitamort noticed. "Ah, Alphinaud my boy, would you please do me a favor and take this item to Bilamaun at the markets? Tall fellow with a wide-brimmed, velvety purple hat. He ordered this carving, you see..."

  
  


Alphinaud jumped up from his seat. "But of course. I'm happy to help!" He nodded to Nayia. "Well then, I'll be back shortly." With a small bow, he took the carving from Uplort and headed outside in to the city streets.

  
  


Nayia blinked at Ser Gitamort and tilted her head when he gestured for her to come over to his work station. "Interested in learning wood carving, my dear? I'd be happy to teach you what I know. For all you've done for Ishgard, it's but a pittance to offer."

  
  


"R-Really? I'd love to learn! I was just thinking I'd like to give carvings like that to my friends for the Starlight Celebration... and was going to ask for a commission. But if you're willing to teach me..."

  
  


Gitamort nodded, reaching for a tattered, handwritten book. "I wrote a book with the basics and often take in young apprentices here in Ishgard. There are also more advanced techniques towards the end," he continued, handing her the book. "Everything you'd need to know to get started is in here... but the rest is up here." He pointed to his head with a smile. "The creativity. The artist's soul and imagination. Of course, if you would need any specific guidance, I'd be happy to help. Start with the book, though, and see how you like it."

  
  


"Oh... Thank you!" Nayia exclaimed, her tail wagging gently. "I'm going to do my best, then!"

  
  


She carefully stored the book in her pack and once Alphinaud returned from his errand, they bid Uplort farewell and went for a leisurely stroll through Ishgard. Nayia was anxious to dive into Uplort's teachings, but she was also quite curious when her companion insisted that she follow him somewhere. They walked and walked until they were in the outskirts, almost to Coerthas, and finally they came to a place that was beautifully iced with snow.

  
  


"Here we are," Alphinaud said with a proud smile. "The perfect place for snow-related activities. So, what would you like to do first? I must admit I've... never played in the snow before. Well, perhaps a _bit_ with Alisaie, but even that just involved her chasing me with snowballs..." he sighed. "Suffice to say, I think it might be fun to cavort in the snow, with you."

  
  


Nayia stood completely still, trying not to blush; she stepped closer to Alphinaud, her boots crunching in the snow, and suddenly hugged him, much to his surprise. "Thanks... This really makes me happy." She smiled at him when he gave her a bashful look.

  
  


"Th-This is nothing. So... What should we do?" He looked around at all the snow, feeling slightly at a loss. "I saw the children of Ishgard building snowmen within the city walls. I am no expert, but..." he picked up a handful of snow and molded it into a ball. "Shall we experiment a bit and see what we can come up with together?"

  
  


The Miqo'te happily nodded, and together they began rolling up snowballs, making them larger and larger until they had enough for a snowman. They put it together and began searching for twigs and stones to decorate it until it was complete.

  
  


As snowflakes gently fluttered around them, they made at least a half-dozen more snowmen before Nayia plopped down in the snow and let out an elated sigh. "I wish Beth and G'raha were here with us too. It'd be so fun... But at the same time," she looked up at Alphinaud, who was watching her with some concern. "It's nice to be alone with you, Alphi."

  
  


"I-Indeed... It is," he glanced away shyly for a moment. "Full glad am I to be able to enjoy a moment of respite with you after our arduous trials in the First..."

  
  


Nayia sat up, wiggling her ears to knock the snow out of her fur. Alphinaud offered her a hand and she pulled herself up, accidentally bumping herself closely against him. They both blushed and backed away from each other, and the Miqo'te turned away, her tail nervously wagging back and forth. "W-Well, let's get back to Mor Dhona and see what Beth and G'raha are up to... I'm glad you decided to come with me for this, Alphinaud."

  
  


She slipped her gloved hand into his with a sheepish little smile, and he gently grasped it with his own. "It was a pleasant excursion, and not only that, but we were able to offer succor to those less fortunate. Would that I could do more for everyone..." he murmured, and Nayia squeezed his hand reassuringly. Together, they made their way back to the Rising Stones...

  
  


=====

Beth had just finished walking hand-in-hand around the city with G'raha while chatting about the treasures they found deep within Nidhogg's many lairs. They had an enjoyable time in Anyx Trine as well, where G'raha was finally introduced to Beth's adoptive draconic family.

  
  


As expected, the dragons were thankful for the return of many of Zenith's treasures and shared much of their wealth with the pair. Before leaving, one of the dragons jokingly said to invite all of Anyx Trine to their future 'mortal display of eternal courtship' or marriage.

  
  


"I really think they like you," Beth remarked with a smile as their stroll came to an end. "Although I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have them attend a possible Eternal Bonding... Haha, not like we'll ever have time for something like that, but..."

  
  


G'raha Tia wagged his tail shyly, looking away as he wrinkled his nose. "An Eternal Bonding ceremony... indeed, I cannot even begin to imagine it. But, I think...it would be something wonderful..." his voice drifted off. "Ahem. Still, it was nothing more than a jest, so..."

  
  


The Elezen pulled him a little closer. "I can see myself being with you forever, G'raha. We don't need an Eternal Bonding to prove that, you know. And since you saved me from an untimely demise, well, it seems like I've got a lot more _living_ to do, and you've been able to come back to everything you left behind. What better way to celebrate that...than _together_?"

  
  


G'raha's ears waggled and he looked up at her as she playfully pulled him into an empty alley and hugged him. "W-What are you saying...? Do I have the wrong idea? I...am confused."

  
  


"I love you, G'raha. You already know this," Beth stroked his head affectionately. "Anyway..." Her face began to flush when she realized she was passionately professing her love for him in public. "It's already evening. Let's do a little shopping here at the markets and return to the Rising Stones. No doubt Alphinaud and Naya have already done so."

  
  


"Ah... Er... Y-Yes." G'raha Tia's gentle ruby eyes dilated as he smiled up at her faintly. When she let go of his hand and turned to leave, he quickly embraced her from behind. "...I love you as well, you know. I never thought I'd live past that fateful moment in Kholusia...let alone have the chance to remain at your side like this. I am truly...truly glad. Thank you...for everything." His tail quickly waved when she turned and stared down at him.

  
  


"G'raha..." She cupped his face in her hands and bent down. "You're no fair, being that cute, you know?" She kissed his forehead. "I've always wanted you at my side. But, let's go, before we draw too much attention and end up in the newspaper, or something weird like that. Haha..." She turned away, trying to hide her shyness.

  
  


"...Let's meet up at the Gate of Nald in an hour."

  
  


The scarlet-haired Miqo'te nodded and they split up to peruse the markets.

  
  


Beth came to a stall selling small collectible items, and her eyes fell upon two golden music boxes. One was adorned with a star ruby, and the other a star sapphire. "Hmm..."

  
  


"Strike your fancy?" the female Lalafell shopkeeper said with a big grin. "They're a set you know. Why not try 'em out?"

  
  


Blinking, Beth wound both of the music boxes and listened to the song. Indeed, they could be played separately and still make a fine song, but together it sounded much more harmonious. Still, the price for both items would likely cost too much, risking running out of funds to buy proper gifts for everyone. "For now, I'll buy the ruby music box." _It reminds me of him._

  
  


The Warrior of Light knew this particular seller from years ago and knew that she wouldn't try to price gouge. "Pleasure doing business with ya as always, Beth. I'd give a discount if I could, but with Starlight 'round the corner, I wanna make sure I have enough gil to have a _real_ celebration with the fam' ya know?"

  
  


"Yeah. I know. The materials you use are always top notch," Beth nodded, exchanging her gil for the music box. "You're the finest goldsmith in this city Manari. Good luck with the shop and have a good holiday if I don't see you again."

  
  


Twenty minutes after Beth left the stall, G'raha arrived, his eyes set on the sapphire music box. "Hmm...? Didn't she once mention to me long ago that she liked such things...?" He peered a little closer at it, hesitant to touch the merchandise.

  
  


"Hehe. Don't be nervous, you can test it out. Sadly, someone just bought its partner, but it'll play a pretty enough song! Listen for yourself," Manari wound up the music box for the shy-looking customer and let it play. His ears perked up and he smiled widely.

  
  


"Ah... Yes! The sound is marvelous!" He wagged his tail happily. G'raha blinked and sized up the merchant's stall, remembering a particular goldsmith that Beth spoke fondly of. "Are you, perchance, Manari Nari?"

  
  


"Why indeed I am! I'm glad you've heard of me, but I've never seen your face in Ul'Dah before. Well, how about it? Do you wanna buy the music box? Can't say someone won't snatch it up when you're not looking~"

  
  


The Miqo'te squinted at the price tag, crossing his arms. "Aye, I'll buy it. You said it had was a pair with another...? A shame that I hadn't come sooner..."

  
  


"Hehe. I always sell my merchandise in pairs, you know? I like to believe that even if someone doesn't get both items in the pair, they are eventually drawn together by fate. It's pretty romantic, doncha think? Anyway, thanks for your patronage, kind ser!"

  
  


After paying for the music box, G'raha Tia considered Manari's words as he browsed the shops for gifts to buy for the other Scions. For Y'shtola he purchased the finest tea leaves, for Urianger a scholarly collection of astrological tomes, for Thancred, top quality gunblade polish and cleaner. When he thought of what Alisaie might like, he sighed and remembered her torturous 'training' and bought her a heavy duty, magical training dummy.

  
  


Last but not least, he pondered gifts for Alphinaud and Nayia. As they were always together, he immediately gravitated towards getting them something matching; for them, he purchased a pair of the coziest mittens and specially-made earmuffs that were threaded with the same patterns. With his leftover gil, he also purchased Starlight-themed mugs for everyone--except himself, since he ran out of money.

  
  


With several shopping bags in his hands, he returned to the Gate of Nald to wait for Beth's return. G'raha felt a great warmth in his heart now that he had gifts for all of his friends; he had not been able to share gift-giving with anyone save Lyna, although even that tradition faded over time as she became older.

  
  


His tail wagged happily as he hoped that everyone would like what he had picked out for them. The Miqo'te's eyes darted around anxiously as he waited for Beth's return, and when he saw her emerge from a crowd his ears pricked up. She waved at him with a grin, carrying several bags of her own, and came over to his side.

  
  


"Did you find stuff for everyone? I had a hard time picking out gifts and wound up asking some of the merchants for recommendations... I really am so bad at this."

  
  


"Hm hm. I, on the other hand, was able to pick out a suitable gift for everyone all on my own. At least... I hope so," he blinked a few times. "Did you perchance buy anything for yourself?"

  
  


"For myself? Well..." Beth grinned. "...I found some high-quality chicken. I _may_ have bought enough to feed all the Scions, but I want to eat it all by myself, or perhaps with you." She looked around for a moment before leaning in. "Wanna know what I got everyone?"

  
  


G'raha Tia tilted his head before nodding, hoping that there were no duplicate gifts, but thankfully there were not. They continued chatting as they boarded the Manacutter, bound for Mor Dhona. "I must admit, I am rather excited for this celebration."

  
  


"Me too," Beth agreed. "Hehe, are you curious what I got for you, G'raha?"

  
  


"N-Not at all... Well, perhaps a bit..."

  
  


"I actually spent so much gil on a gift for you I almost didn't have enough for the others. I actually wasn't expecting a gift like that to be sold in Ul'Dah..."

  
  


G'raha felt the curiosity bubbling up. "Hmm... Aside from what I purchased for you, I believe I have another gift in mind. Ah, but it will have to wait until the Starlight Celebration..."

  
  


When they returned to the Rising Stones, Alphinaud and Nayia were there waiting. They were both delighted with the decorations, and when Alisaie returned, she fussed a bit over how they didn't wait for her. The days seemed to flurry away, and before long... Starlight had come. All the cities of Eorzea were lit with colorful lights and decorated with a festive spirit.

  
  


The Scions spent a little time at each of the cities and exchanged gifts at the Rising Stones before sharing a meal together. However, the four closest Scions--Alphinaud, G'raha Tia, Beth and Nayia--chose to exchange their gifts _after_ dinner.

  
  


While the others were out and about, those four returned to the Rising Stones together. Alisaie came along as well, teasing both G'raha and Alphinaud about being too shy to exchange their gifts earlier. "I-I wasn't embarrassed," Alphinaud retorted. "Nay, I just wanted to share a moment with us four together...as we had planned."

  
  


"Hmph, and you didn't even think to invite me," Alisaie crossed her arms. "Well, I understand you're all lovey-dovey couples now, so I suppose I'd rather _not_ be a part of that."

  
  


Alphinaud and Nayia flushed. "W-When did we say we're a couple?!" The blue-haired Miqo'te exclaimed, her tail waving frantically. "Anyway!"

  
  


"Well, in G'raha's case... it's quite obvious. Beth has already stated her feelings for him more than once. As for my _brother,_ I know him better than anyone! He's been head over heels for you for a long time," she grinned. "But I'm not about to shove my way in the middle of all this, so don't worry. I..."

  
  


Alisaie wrinkled her nose. "...I just wanted to wish you all the best. That's all. Of course I want you all to be happy together. I care about all of you very much," she paused and pointed a finger right at G'raha's face, and he flinched. "Even YOU. Aren't you happy you didn't forfeit your life back on the First? Hmph. I hope you've learned your lesson."

  
  


"I-Indeed... I have."

  
  


With a shrug, Alisaie turned to leave. "I'm going to take out my frustrations on that training dummy you gave me. While you four are busy making merry, _I'm_ going to be getting stronger!" She sounded pouty, but truthfully she was smiling. "...Happy Starlight, everyone. I'm glad we all made it back here together, safe and sound. Let's keep it that way."

  
  


" _Alisaie_ ," Beth said her name almost teasingly. "Group hug before you go."

  
  


"Oh for the love of--!" She protested, but it was too late. Beth had already pulled everyone together. "I'm not a child anymore! Honestly...! Hmmf..." But she gave in anyway, sharing a hug with her beloved friends and brother. " _Now_ I've had enough sugar to last me for a _lifetime_. Ugh. I'm going to train now before the sweetness turns me rotten!"

  
  


Beth and Nayia giggled as she quickly left the Rising Stones, embarrassed.

  
  


"So, who is gonna go first?" Beth asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Not it."

  
  


"I'll go first," Nayia offered, stepping away to pick up three pretty gift boxes off of a nearby table. She handed them out to Beth, G'raha and Alphinaud, looking slightly sheepish. "I took up a new 'hobby' I guess, thanks to being inspired by Ser Uplort."

  
  


"Ahh... Woodcarving! So that is why we hadn't seen much of you as of late," Alphinaud murmured, staring at the nicely wrapped box. "To think you'd give us something handmade... It means a lot that you'd go through the trouble. Thank you, Nayia."

  
  


"H-Hey, you need to open it first!" Nayia's face flushed slightly as she tried to keep her ears from wiggling.

  
  


Beth was the first to open her gift, taking out a glittery little blue dragon carving. Her eyes widened when she noticed all the small details on it. "Oh, this is really good! Did you really just take up carving a couple of weeks ago? The details are so spot on..."

  
  


"Hehe... Thanks. I read over the story a hundred times in hopes of getting all the details of that dragon from the legend correct. Even went to Anyx Trine a few times for suggestions and modeling reference! It was a lot of fun to do!"

  
  


"I recognize that sparkling blue color... I often saw it on your hands and arms during dinner," Alphinaud said with a smile. "Haha, I suppose that mystery is solved. Truly, the craftsmanship is splendid! You say Ser Gitamort taught you?" Nayia nodded.

  
  


"It really is remarkable! The people of the Means would have surely been happy to have your hand at the crafting tables alongside them!" G'raha Tia opened his present next, his tail wagging excitedly--it was the first time he had received a handmade gift in years, the previous one being a flower crown made by Lyna.

  
  


His eyes widened and sparkled as he carefully removed a miniature Crystal Tower from the box. The wood was intricately detailed and varnished to make the sparkly blue paint glimmer even more in the light.

  
  


He peered closely at it, blinking a few times until small tears formed in his eyes. "This is...a beautiful gift. Thank you, Nayia. I will cherish it. Though my days spent in the Crystarium were lonely at times, over the years I became quite attached to the people there." He smiled thoughtfully. "It was thanks to the Crystal Tower that so many of my dreams came true, and thus when I look upon this figurine, I can remember everything fondly."

  
  


Finally, Alphinaud opened his gift from Nayia; it was a pair of Carbuncles, black and white, snuggling together. Upon seeing it, his heart instantly melted and his face flushed. "Th-This is... Oh..." He carefully turned it between his fingers, admiring the craftsmanship.

  
  


"It's... supposed to be you and me," Nayia said shyly. "I thought to make one blue to match my hair, but I wound up making them black and white...kind of like yin and yang."

  
  


"I've a mind to make a charm out of it," he mused. "It's just the perfect size... Thank you, Nayia. I am truly impressed that you were able to refine your skills this much in such a short time." Nodding, he went to retrieve his gifts for the others.

  
  


"Well then, I suppose I shall go next," he handed boxes to Nayia and Beth. "I...I must admit I was not sure what sort of gift to give the two of you... but I have heard quite often that giving sweets is generally a good idea. I carefully chose them all myself, so I hope they are to your liking." Finally, he handed a covered canvas to G'raha Tia.

  
  


"For our dear friend the Exarch--that is, G'raha Tia, I was rather inspired to make a portrait--something akin to a postcard. I could have never completed it without the help of Feo Ul, who gave me the image of the real life scene from the Crystarium."

  
  


Beth and Nayia were happy to receive delicious, high-quality sweets from the best chocolatier in all of Ishgard, but they couldn't help but wonder how he afforded such a thing... however, after thanking him, they fell silent and looked to G'raha curiously. Truthfully, Beth and Nayia had helped arrange the scene in the Crystarium, gathering everyone up for a picture-perfect scene for Feo Ul to send to Alphinaud's dreams.

  
  


G'raha blinked and slowly removed the cloth from the canvas and took in the image with wide eyes. It was an expertly drawn black and white picture of many of the Crystarium folks, complete with a detailed background of the Crystal Tower. He was completely stunned by its beauty, especially the lifelike smiles on all the faces of everyone--especially Lyna's.

  
  


"Ah..." By now, his heart had swelled so much that he was brought to tears, a small line dripping down his cheek as he smiled. "You both have given me such wonderful gifts. I simply don't have the words to describe..." he wiped his eyes and smiled warmly. "I plan to display this canvas and Nayia's carving in my personal chamber here in the Rising Stones."

  
  


"It came out so amazing," said Beth, who peered at the drawing from over G'raha's shoulder. "Alphinaud, it looks just like the real scene! Haha, I bet people would pay so much for your drawings, they're so good!" She giggled when the young Elezen blushed in response.

  
  


"Really, Alphi, it's true!" Nayia agreed.

  
  


"Ahaha... Well, shall we continue? It is getting quite late, so the other Scions will return soon," Alphinaud quickly changed the subject, not accustomed to such praise. "But I am relieved you find such joy in the gift, G'raha. Admittedly, it was Nayia and Beth who gave me the idea."

  
  


In the end, G'raha decided to go next. First, he handed out matching Starlight mugs to Beth, Nayia and Alphinaud, who all looked at him curiously when he did not have one for himself.

  
  


"Ah, well... I ran out of gil, you see. I wasn't able to afford one for myself." He rubbed his arm, embarrassed. "Admittedly, it seems I am not able to conserve my resources as much as I'd like... but it doesn't matter. After all, I was able to purchase one for all the Scions."

  
  


"We can share," Beth teased him, nudging his shoulder. "I really don't mind."

  
  


G'raha blushed, even more so when Nayia and Alphinaud giggled. "But that is not all, of course!" He handed gift boxes to the pair, which they opened to reveal matching earmuffs that were specially made for a Miqo'te and an Elezen, as well as matching mittens. "I do hope you like them. I asked them to be custom made for the two of you."

  
  


"Aww, they're so cute! They have little Carbuncle patterns on them!" Nayia exclaimed, putting on the mittens and earmuffs with a grin. "Thank you, G'raha! Oooh, they're so soft!"

  
  


Alphinaud tried his on as well, amused to match with Nayia.

  
  


G'raha's tail wagged shyly. "I'm glad they are to your liking." He turned to Beth, handing her a small box. "And this...is for you."

  
  


"Th-Thanks," she stuttered, trying to hide her excitement. When she opened it, her eyes widened in surprise to see the star sapphire music box. "No way..."

  
  


"What?" he asked worriedly. "Is it... not good?"

  
  


"Well..." Beth reached back for one of the gift boxes she brought and handed it to G'raha. "Open it." Curiously, he did as she said and his ears and tail shot up immediately--it was the matching star ruby music box.

  
  


"Awww, you guys got each other matching music boxes without knowing it?" Nayia giggled. "That's adorable. And the colors even match! Red for G'raha and blue for Beth! Cute."

  
  


The pair stared at each other for a moment, their faces going red before Beth sighed. "Y-Yeah... I'm really surprised. Haha... But I love it."

  
  


"I am curious as to the song they play! Would you care to let us listen?" Alphinaud asked, leaning closer. Both Beth and G'raha wound up the music boxes, and their melodies harmonized and played a beautiful, relaxing tune.

  
  


"As for the two of you..." Beth looked to Alphinaud and Nayia, crossing her arms as she furrowed her brow. "...I honestly had no idea what to get anyone as a gift. After talking to a lot of merchants... I finally decided, though." She handed a large box to Nayia and a smaller one to Alphinaud. "I hope you like them."

  
  


For Nayia, Beth purchased a charming Far Eastern Matriarch's outfit. "Well, you'd probably freeze your arse off if you wore it now, but I couldn't pass it up because it was such a good price...and I know you'll look adorable in it." Beth said with a giggle. "But I also got you two whole crates of tomatoes and snuck them under your bed to enjoy later!"

  
  


"Best. Christmas. Ever." Nayia folded her hands together, her tail perking up happily.

  
  


To Alphinaud, she gave a set of top-quality artist's tools, as well as a collection of vibrant colored pencils. "Alphinaud, you don't draw often, but your work always impresses me. I really wanna see you do more in the future, if you have the time for it, so... I thought this would make a perfect gift for you! Hopefully you can try them out soon! Draw me G'raha! Ha ha ha!" She grinned and stuck out her tongue at G'raha, who blinked nervously.

  
  


"These are incredibly rare and expensive tools and supplies!" Alphinaud exclaimed. "I dare not imagine how much you drained your coffers for this... but trust that I will make use of everything soon. Never did I foresee that you all would be so fond of my little...hobby," he fidgeted slightly, smiling bashfully. "That said, if G'raha Tia is willing, my first work with these tools would be a portrait of him."

  
  


"Do it!" Nayia exclaimed. "I want to see too!"

  
  


"Yeah, do it!" Beth echoed, and G'raha rubbed an arm, staring at the floor as his tail waved around. "I'll hang the portrait on the wall in my room and look at it allll the time~"

  
  


"W-Well... Seeing my likeness on the wall sounds rather embarrassing... You know I-- I am not really...fond of such things. But..." he slowly raised his eyes to the others. "I-I suppose if it's for you...I would not mind that much. And if I could help Alphinaud in this way to continue his artistic endeavors, then I accept--I would be honored."

  
  


Now that the gifts had all been handed out, the pairs decided to spend the rest of the night together. Alphinaud and Nayia found a cozy spot in Mor Dhona to watch the fireworks--G'raha suggested joining them, but Beth pulled him into his room.

  
  


As she closed the door behind them, his ears drooped as he looked up at her. "What is it, Beth? Are we not going to watch the fireworks display with the others?"

  
  


Beth hesitated for a moment before pulling out a small box. "Actually... There was one more thing I got for you," she handed it to him when he held out a hand. "I was too shy to give it to you in front of Nayia and Alphinaud...so I decided to wait until later."

  
  


G'raha's ears wiggled slowly as he opened the box, revealing a brilliant silver opal ring. "A ring..." He breathed, looking up at her shyly.

  
  


"It's called an Aether Ring," she explained. "Um, they're--"

  
  


His eyes widened. "An _Aether Ring_?! Surely it must have costed a veritable _fortune_!"

  
  


"Wait, you know about Aether Rings...?" Beth was surprised, since the merchant she purchased it from insisted they were one-of-a-kind rings, based on ancient technology.

  
  


G'raha Tia nodded. "Though they were known by a different name, these types of rings were common in the Allagan Empire--at least for nobility. They were often given as... engagement presents in the highest of courts. To think that I would see one with my own eyes!" He picked up the ring and studied it, and it glowed with power at his touch.

  
  


His eyes widened and he blushed. "I see..."

  
  


"What is it...?"

  
  


"W-Well... Aether Rings are meant to be protection rings, imbued with the aether of one, for the purpose of guarding another. The reason why they were popular as engagement gifts is because the aether instilled grows in potency based upon... the feelings of the imbuer for the intended wearer of the ring. Meaning, this glow..." The brilliance of the ring became blinding for a moment, before returning to a soft, subtle gleam. "...Ah..."

  
  


"...W-Why did it get so bright and then fade...?"

  
  


"...Because the ring has found its intended owner..."

  
  


"O-Oh... I see. I'm glad it worked. I admit, I was a little skeptical... but I had no idea that it was something based off of a ring from Allag. A-And no, I didn't know they were meant to be engagement rings. At first I just thought it was pretty, but the merchant told me it could be enchanted with my aether to...protect you. So... Yeah."

  
  


G'raha Tia closed his eyes, his tail swishing thoughtfully; although he was red-faced, he felt an equal measure of curiosity. "I would like to know who crafted this ring... The art was supposedly lost after the fall of the Allagan Empire. I've never read of anyone being able to replicate the technology. Mm..." He slowly opened his eyes, pursing his lips shyly.

  
  


"...Even if you did not know the meaning of this ring, I will happily accept it nonetheless. That is... unless you'd prefer I didn't, now that you know..." The Miqo'te's ears drooped slightly.

  
  


Beth pulled him against her, stroking his back. "In fact... That's all the more reason for you to keep it. I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you forever. So... Maybe someday, we'll have our own little Eternal Bonding ceremony. Until then..." she kissed the top of his head.

  
  


"...let that ring be a reminder of how much you mean to me, G'raha Tia."

  
  


=====

Alphinaud looked around and tilted his head when he saw no sign of G'raha and Beth. "Will they not be joining us...? The fireworks are starting momentarily."

  
  


"I'm sure they'll be coming soon. I think Beth had something else she wanted to give to G'raha, I saw her hiding a little box away..." Nayia giggled, leaning close against Alphinaud. "I can't remember the last time we had a rest like this. Maybe we really are making a difference in the world after all this time..."

  
  


"We are," Alphinaud said, placing a mitted hand on one of hers. "We truly are. Even though there is still much for us to do, I can see the change we have brought for good. If only the Imperials could see reason," he said. "Perhaps not all of them are lost. Gaius may not exactly be our ally, but no longer is he a foe. It remains to be seen what the future will hold for the Empire... I can only hope that some of them will put aside their weapons."

  
  


"Mmhmm..." Nayia raised her eyes to the sky. "But the Empire has been set in their way of life for a long time. It won't change overnight. Still, I'd like to believe that some of them celebrate Starlight--or something like it--just like us. It's up to them to reach out," she said softly. "Ah, look! It's starting!" The first firework exploded in the sky.

  
  


People were gathered everywhere outside in Mor Dhona and began cheering as the fireworks began to go off. Many of them toasted and sang songs as the night slowly drew to an end.

  
  


"If you really want to make that carving into a charm, I can do that for you Alphinaud," Nayia smiled, the glow of the fireworks reflected in her eyes as she turned to him. "I'm really happy you like the gift. I worked really hard on it...and wasted so much materials practicing. But it was so worth it," she raised her head and sighed as the breeze played with her hair. "It was relaxing...using something so similar to a dagger for artistic purposes."

  
  


Alphinaud gently held Nayia's hand, nodding. "You know... If I am perfectly honest with you, I had considered drawing a portrait of you as well. As of right now, I've only a few sketches, but..." He looked up at the fireworks, blushing deeply. "...Someday, I'd be delighted if you would allow me to make a proper drawing of you, Nayia."

  
  


"I-- I'd love that, Alphi," Nayia's tail wagged happily. "I've never told anyone but Beth this, but I honestly love drawing too. Once we became the 'Sisters of Light' I never had time to draw anymore though, so I don't even know if I can do it anymore... but seeing your work inspires me to try doing it again, when there is time."

  
  


Alphinaud was silently gazing at Nayia, considering something as she happily watched the fireworks. "Then perhaps we can practice together sometime."

  
  


"That would be fun," she said, slowly glancing to him. "W-What? Why are you staring at me?"

  
  


He blinked quickly before squeezing her hand, and then leaned towards her and lightly kissed her cheek before turning away, embarrassed. Nayia's eyes widened and her fur prickled--it took her several long moments to realize what had happened. "A-Alphi..."

  
  


"Forgive me... I wasn't thinking straight."

  
  


"Hehe..." Nayia put an arm around him and hugged him close. "I guess we really are a couple, aren't we...? I've felt this way about you for a long time... but I never really knew how to express it, nor did I have the time." She mouthed the words 'I love you' to him as the fireworks continued to explode in the sky, leaning to kiss his forehead as she took his other hand in her own, enjoying the moment to the fullest.

  
  


Meanwhile, G'raha and Beth watched the fireworks from a window in the Rising Stones, sitting together beside the fireplace. Once it was over, G'raha followed after her to room, chatting with her about the Ul'dahn markets.

  
  


"Honestly, I was going to buy the star sapphire music box too, but when I went back there, I heard it had been sold," Beth explained as she opened the door to her room. "Admittedly I was a little upset, but in the end it worked out, since it left me with just enough to buy the Aether Ring for you." She smiled shyly at the ring he now wore on his finger with pride.

  
  


G'raha Tia stepped into the room first, and Beth raised an eyebrow. "Aye, it seems fate brought the music boxes together, did it not? It was meant to be," he reached out and took her hands into his own, pulling her into the room. "Ah, above you... It seems a strange object has ended up there! What is it, indeed..."

  
  


Beth furrowed her brows and looked up--sure enough, a sprig of mistletoe was hanging there and she blinked. She lowered her eyes to G'raha, who was looking rather smug as his tail wagged shyly. "Did you put that there?"

  
  


"Hmm?" G'raha tilted his head and gave her a playful smile. "Ah, adventurer, it seems I have misplaced one of my important items. Pray forgive my carelessness... but tradition dictates that two found under a sprig of mistletoe must--"

  
  


"--Kiss," Beth completed his sentence, bending slightly so that she was face-to-face with him. "Is that right?"

  
  


The Miqo'te's ears waggled, his face reddening; however, this was his only chance, and so he seized the opportunity. Gently, he placed his hands on Beth's face and lightly touched his lips to hers before stepping away, his heart racing.

  
  


She blushed profusely, looking away for a moment as she touched a finger to her lips. "So you've come to my room not to chat, but to seduce me."

  
  


"N-No, I--"

  
  


Beth giggled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I get it. You wanted to play a little trick on me. You're cute, G'raha, but you shouldn't push your luck like that..." she stuck her tongue out at him and stepped aside, away from the door. "It's getting late. You should head back to your room... okay?"

  
  


He sighed and walked up to her, slipping his hands around her waist. "...All right. Then I will see you again in the morn...my love."

  
  


Beth blushed and returned his hug, feeling sad when they eventually parted. As she watched him go, she smiled and touched her lips again, her heart drumming in her chest. She closed the door and sighed deeply. "...It's hard letting you leave like that, G'raha..."

  
  


=====

Alphinaud and Nayia made their way back to the Rising Stones, holding hands. They left the fireworks display a little early in order to spend more time together in private, but the first thing they saw upon entering the base was Alisaie, leaning against the wall.

  
  


"So there you are," she said with a chuckle. "Walking around with your hands laced now are we? Hmmm, how sweet. Don't worry," she waved a hand. "I'm not going to say anything." She was amused to see her brother's absolutely sheepish expression and yawned. "You both should practice with that training dummy G'raha bought. Try as I might, I couldn't even _scratch_ the thing! I think I'll turn in early so I can drag G'raha out for training tomorrow."

  
  


"Good night, Alisaie," Nayia said, feeling a little bashful herself after she was gone. "I think I'll head to bed too, it looks like Beth and G'raha already did. Alphi... Thanks for everything." She felt so many emotions and thought so many different things all at once, but in the end all she did was smile, still unable to quite sort everything out properly.

  
  


"I pray we can enjoy the peace like this a little longer," he said gently. "Once again, Happy Starlight, Nayia. Please rest well."

  
  


For an awkward moment they both stared at each other, both wanting something more before they parted. It was Nayia who broke past her hesitation first, placing her hands on Alphinaud's shoulders before leaning to kiss his cheek. "You too... See you tomorrow." She turned around and darted to her room, feeling flustered.

  
  


Alphinaud was petrified for a moment and stared down at the floor before sighing happily. "By the Twelve... I really am in love," he murmured. "And she..."

  
  


"...she has become my very own precious Starlight."  
  
  



End file.
